The man for me
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) Bra is having trouble with her love life. Trunks decides to give some advice to his sister on the man of for her. Who is this match of her dreams? Find out. Please read and review. (complete)


Disclamier: I don't own any characters from Dragonballz.

The man for me

Bra comes home late at night. She seemed really pissed off about something. The young teen through her stuff on the floor and jumped on the couch and turned the t.v on. Nothing was on this late at night except for the news and a thousand soaps. Most time Bra would enjoy watching these but today she felt like her life was a soap. Bra started to grumble to herself. " Stupid men! They are all alike. They all want the same thing from me! Don't they get how special I can be. But no… they only want my money! They don't even care about my looks, all these boys want is my money. Am I going to eternally damned because I can't get myself a man? No… I'm am Bra Vegeta Brief! I WILL find a man."

Just then Trunks snuck up behind his little sister, he leaned on her shoulders.

" Hey sis… you just got back from your date? How did it go? You dazzle him? Or was it a big dud like last time?" Trunks started laughing.

Bra got so angry at her brother, that she slapped him across the face. " Shut you ASS! I don't need your crap right now!" Bra shouted.

Trunks rubbed his right cheek. " Geez Bra… what's your deal? Why did you just hit me like that?"

" You deserved it you jerk! You always do this…"

" Do what? I don't do anything to you Bra…"

" You always get involved in my love life… I keep telling you to keep your nose out of my freaken business!"

" Bra… I am your older brother. It's my job to look after you, to make sure you are ok. And geez you didn't have to slap me. I was just curious. I know it wasn't easy for me to get a girl when I started. I've been trying to help you Bra, but every time I do that, you just throw my advice away. I try to be your friend and all and you just don't wanna listen to me. Come on Bra… tell me, how did it go?"

Bra was still rather upset from the date and looked back at her brother with this devastated look. " IT WAS BAD, ALRIGHT!"

Trunks looked back at his sister with sympathy. " I'm sorry to hear that. What went wrong? Matt seemed like a nice guy…."

" He was a nice guy… but just like all the other men I went out with, they are only interested in my money. Its just not fair Trunks… I mean is there truly a guy out there for me? Or am I going to die as a vir … er… single person."

Trunks laughed again. " You were going to say virgin…" He then coughed and looked back at his sister. " Listen. I know there is someone out there for you. There always is."

" Do you think? Even if there was a guy out there… I don't even think dad would approve."

" Ah don't worry about dad too much. But Bra, listen to me. I have one person who will be crazy about you and not just because your rich."

Bra cheered up and then smiled back at her brother. " Who? Who is it!"

Trunks looked up " I don't know what your taking about.." He teased.

Bra starts shaking her brother. " Damn it Trunks! Tell me! Who is the guy for me….!"

" Uh… there isn't one. I lied." Trunks starts laughing again.

Bra growled. " Stop joking around! Tell me damn it!"

" Alright… alright…. I'll tell you."

Bra looked back at her brother. Trunks took a while to say it. " Well say it!"

" The person for you is….." Trunks paused again.

" WHO!" Bra shouted impatiently.

" Goten."

" GOTEN SON! Are you out of your mind! It will never happen in a million years!"

" But Bra… he's crazy about you. He told me so himself."

" There is no way." With that Bra got up from the t.v and matched up the stairs to her room. Then a loud slam could be heard.

Trunks cringes as he heard the noise. Another loud noise could be heard, it was Vegeta. " TRUNKS BRIEF!"

Trunks comes into his parents bedroom. " Yes dad?"

" What is going on out there?"

" Bra is angry at me for helping her out with her love affair…"

" Well that's good dear that you are helping out your sister. She needs your guidence since you are already mated." Bulma said.

" Yeah… but every time I try to help her she always shouts at me." Trunks sighs.

" Oh don't worry about that dear. It happens. Girls don't like to acept help from boys when it comes to love. It's only natural."

" Brat… now I could have sworn that you mentioned that baka Kakarot's offspring. What was that about?" Vegeta questioned.

" Well… Bra can't find a boy for her who is truly in love with her and not her money… and well I have known for years that Goten has the hots for her. So I…."

" HELL NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Trunks cringes at the sound of his father's voice. " But father it works out… Goten and Bra are both half Saiyan… and if you put that together it equals whole… So…"

Vegeta calmed down slightly. " Well if you put it like that. Very well then. But if Goten messes up… it's over your head."

Trunks sighed as he walked out of his parents room.

In Bra's room…

' Gosh! What the hell was my brother thinking… it will never work out between me and him. Goten is a complete idiot, and I am a genius. Goten is a Son… and I'm a Vegeta. How is it possible… I don't even think it will happen. But maybe it will. Oh hell who knows! Goten is a nice guy and all. I don't think he'd hurt me. Actually I'm sure of it. Maybe my brother was right for a change.' With that thought Bra went to sleep.

Next morning… at School.

" Well Bra… how everything going?" Pan asked.

" Its been alright. But I still haven't got any men yet."

" Oh. Sorry to hear that. Did Trunks talk to you about it?"

" He talked to me alright. And then me mad the stupidest suggestion!"

" What did he suggest?"

" He suggested that I got out with Goten."

" Go out with my uncle Goten!"

" Yeah. I told him he was crazy this morning… but he laughed about it."

Flashback.

Bra came walking into the kitchen. She was her brother standing over by the stove cooking some pancakes for himself. He noticed her walking in. " Hello Bra. Are you ready to go out with Goten?"

" Trunks… I'm only going to say this one more time… your crazy!"

" No I'm not crazy. I know it will work out. I just know these things. It worked out with Pan and me. So I don't see why it wouldn't work out with you and Goten."

" Its not going to happen! Your just deluded! Now if you excuse me, I gotta go to school!"

" Have fun sis!"

End of flashback…

" I know. I heard it all the way upstairs. You two are quite loud in the morning."

" Do you think it could happen?"

" Bra… Trunks can be a pain sometimes… but I know him. He wouldn't say something if he wasn't sure about it. That's just the way he is. Trust me, My uncle Goten, he's the greatest, when he's not possessed by some alien from outer space."

Bra laughed back at Pan. " You know what I think I will."

Later that night, after the date….

Bra came home. She was in a great mood. Trunks was sitting on the couch watching a football game. He didn't pay any attention to his happy sister walking in. She came over and plopped down on the couch next to him.

" Hey bro…"

" Uh… oh hey Bra."

" Aren't you going to ask me how my date with Goten went?"

" Nope. Your just going to get angry and slap me again."

" Oh come on… ask."

" How did your date go?"

" It was AWESOME! Goten, he was quite the gentlemen! And I felt a connection between us. And he said he was going to ask me something later tonight."

Trunks smiled at his little sister. " That's great Bra. See didn't I tell you. Goten is the one. I didn't have any doubts."

Bra bowed her head. " Uh Trunks… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I doubted you. And I made such a fuss over it too. I shouted and slapped you to death because I hate it when you got involved… but now… I appreciate it. Thanks so much brother!" Bra hugges her brother.

Trunks leans back. " Well Bra… do be honest… Goten did the same thing to me, when I was having trouble. And yeah I was just as angry as you were at times when Goten would do something, like set me up on a blind date or something… but in the end he came through… I am just doing what a good big brother does for his little sister. I'm glad I could help."

" Hey… am I interputing." Came Goten's voice.

Trunks and Bra looked up at him. " Goten?"

" Hey! Uh Trunks, do you mind… if we have some privacy… I wanna talk to Bra alone."

" Oh yeah sure… I'll just get out of your way, love birds." Trunks got up, shut the t.v off and quickly light a few candles.

Bra laughed. " What am I going to do with him?"

Behind them Trunks had a video camra and he started taping this moment, so everyone in the family could see it.

" He's a great guy… and you're a great girl Bra. After our date… I was wondering… and I was thinking… if we could spend our entire lives with each other." Goten got down on one knee. " Bra Vegeta Brief… will you be my mate?"

Bra was so happy she started to cry. " Oh my gosh… Goten… I'm so happy… of course!"

Goten was so happy that Bra could finally have the one thing she had always wanted, a family. The two Demi Saiyans started kissing each other. It was very romantic. Goten leaned over to Bra's side an he bit her on the neck and Bra did like wise. Goten managed to get Bra on the bottom and he continued to kiss her. Bra groaned in pleasure. " Goten, I want you in me…."

" Your wish is my command."

At this point Trunks went upstairs and walked into his parents room. " It worked dad. I told you it would. Bra and Goten are mates now. So I guess you don't have to worry anymore."

" Indeed… Saiyan love is so predicable. And I know it may not be as I would have liked it…. I think it is perfect just the way it is. The last to great families of Saiyans have joined… and now, we are something to fear but we can also protect."

" Yeah dad.. Love is an amazing thing… That is the one lesson that I taught my little sister and I'm sure, Goten will teach it too her as well…"

Fin.

Hey everyone. Alright that wasn't my best story… sorry about that. Anyway, I thought it was kinda interesting. For the most part it was good.. I didn't wanna get into the date, because well not even Bra wants people to know what happened. I might where a sequel in the near future but I'm not so sure about that. Don't forget to review. No flames please.

trunks and goten


End file.
